


Heroin

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Это все неправильно. Так не должно быть.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes & Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Heroin

Засыпаю.

Я не слышу тихих шагов. Ты подходишь к моей кровати и садишься рядом, проводя пальцами по одеялу, которым я накрыт. Я судорожно вздыхаю, прежде чем перевернуться на другой бок и открыть глаза. Смотрю на твоё опечаленное лицо и делаю ещё один вздох. Ты не перестаёшь на меня смотреть, и, хотя в комнате темно, я всё же вижу блеск твоих глаз.

Мне все становится понятно.

Ты обещал, что не будешь больше этого делать. Хотя бы ради меня. Но, кажется, чертовы наркотики тебе настолько дороги; они намного дороже, чем я. Каждый раз, смотря на тебя, внутри я умираю от боли. Ты не похож на человека, которого я знал раньше. Ты не похож на человека вообще.

Я сохранил в своей памяти твой звонкий смех, прекрасную улыбку и счастливый взгляд темно-карих глаз. Как бы мне хотелось повернуть время вспять, чтобы все было как раньше и каждый момент, проведенный с тобой, длился вечность. 

Просто однажды я не смог увидеть тебя в человеке, сидящем передо мной. Ты как бы покинул меня, мог подолгу исчезать, совсем забывая про мальчика, для которого значишь всё. Про мальчика, который тебя ждёт.

Я не смог дать тебе того, что дают эти вещества, и, честно, чувствую себя ничтожным из-за этого. Ты думаешь, будто они делают тебя достаточно счастливым, но, глядя на тебя, я могу сказать обратное. На твоём лице нет больше тех эмоций, что были раньше. Твои глаза слишком красные, и каждый раз, когда я смотрю в них, то вижу свою погибель.

— Ты опять, да?.. — спрашиваю, прекрасно зная, что ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— П-прости... — тихо шепчешь. Я снова вздыхаю. Сколько раз до этого ты приходил ко мне в таком состоянии и просил прощения, обещая, что покончишь со всем этим?

— Пожалуйста, Вик... 

Опускаешь голову. Я слишком бессилен. Я все ещё надеюсь вытащить тебя из той ямы, которая с каждым днём поглощает тебя, а ты не можешь ей сопротивляться, увядая в бесконечности серых будней, ища спасение в героине. Свет твоей души угасает с каждым днём, и мне страшно. Я боюсь потерять тебя навсегда.

Я поднимаюсь с кровати, направляясь в ванную. _Я так устал это чувствовать._ На глаза мне попадается лезвие. Я беру его и сажусь на пол, пустым взглядом смотря в стену передо мной.

Ты заходишь вслед за мной и снова смотришь на меня. Вина. Вот что я вижу в твоём взгляде. Мне слишком надоело это все. Мне надоело быть таким жалким. Я все ещё одинок. Одно милое создание покинуло меня тогда, в тот самый дождливый день. И я больше не видел улыбки на родном лице, которую так любил, не видел того взгляда, от которого по моему телу пробегали мурашки и учащалось сердцебиение. И с каждым днём я забываю твоё милое лицо, все слова, произнесенные чистым голосом и с интонацией, которую дарил ты лишь мне.

Я провожу лезвием по руке, снова глядя на тебя, закрываю глаза, не в силах терпеть происходящее, и делаю новый порез, гораздо глубже предыдущего.

Я практически не чувствую боли. Эта внешняя боль — ничто, по сравнению с тем, что я испытываю, видя, как ты с каждым днем убиваешь себя все сильнее.

Слышу, как ты подбегаешь ко мне. Чувствую твои руки, обвившие моё тело. Эти прикосновения слишком реальны, пропитаны твоей нежностью, которая так нужна мне сейчас. Я мог бы умереть от этого.

— Келлин.. — говоришь подавленным голосом, и мне кажется, что ты плачешь. И это действует на меня отрезвляюще.

Я распахиваю глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Оглядываюсь по сторонам, часто моргая. Я все ещё сижу на полу в ванной, прислонившись спиной к холодной стене. Перед моими глазами блики. Я ищу тебя взглядом, но рядом никого нет. Провожу рукой по лицу, а потом откидываю назад голову.

Воспоминания снова въедаются в мой мозг. Я чувствую резкую боль в руке, то, как течёт кровь, но мне все равно.

Мне нужна очередная доза. Я хочу успокоиться, несмотря на то, что и так спокоен.

Снова закрываю глаза, часто дыша. Мои руки трясутся. Одними губами шепчу твоё имя, но тебя здесь нет. 

Точно. Просто все совсем не так.

Это я — зависимый. Мне надоело каждый день приходить в пустой дом, зная, что отныне меня здесь никто меня не встретит, проводить вечера в одиночестве. Я забываюсь в алкоголе и наркотиках, потому что только это помогает мне быть бесчувственным.

_Когда-то всё было совсем по-другому. Тогда я не просыпался каждое утро один, готовил по утрам завтрак, и это не столько для себя, сколько для человека, который был для меня всем. И всё было прекрасно, пока в один день неизлечимая болезнь не забрала у меня его._

_Я никогда не забуду его глаза, полные слёз, то, как он шептал моё имя, хватал меня за руку и прижимался ко мне, надеясь, что найдёт спасение в моих объятиях. И никогда не забуду печальный вздох врача и его слова о том, что моему парню нельзя помочь. Я никогда не забуду его остекленелый взгляд и мою надежду, которая исчезала с каждым днём. Я никогда не забуду дождь и тот день, когда он перестал дышать, застывшую на его лице печаль и холодные руки._

Это я — наркоман. Это я закрылся всех, от всего мира. Это я очередной бутылкой спиртного приближаю день моей кончины. Такой жалкий и потерявшийся в жизни. 

Я знаю, что всё это не вернет мне тебя. Я знаю, что это безнадёжно. Я уже несколько лет не могу нормально спать, даже существовать тяжело. 

Это все так неправильно, так странно. Все вокруг такое ненастоящее, погрязшее в фальши, в чём-то, что поможет мне забыться. Я изо всех сил стараюсь забыть о реальном мире, потому что мне стало лучше там, где всё пропитано сплошными иллюзиями. 

_Он не был бы рад видеть меня таким, я знаю это. Но его больше нет. И меня, наверное, тоже. Я продолжаю убивать в себе человека. Я больше не чувствую тревоги и не ощущаю боли. Что-то изменилось. Моё сердце умерло тогда, когда я в последний раз держал его руку, а он сжимал мою изо всех сил, потому что с каждой минутой нехватка кислорода в его лёгких становилась сильнее, и любое мгновение могло стать последним._  
  
Это даже смешно. Я так боялся потерять тебя, не осознавая, что потерял уже очень давно. Забавно, что ты — это лишь видение, будто показатель того, насколько жалок я стал. Как будто после моего очередного передоза ты вернешься и поможешь мне бросить все это дело, а мы снова будем вместе.

Я ещё раз смотрю на свои руки, покрытые многочисленными порезами и шрамами от игл. Кровь на левой руке уже успела свернуться. На бледной коже едва виднеются вены. 

По моей щеке течёт слеза. Я плакал ночами, зная, что это бессмысленно. Я стал слишком слаб, слишком бессилен, чтобы бороться дальше. 

Всё вокруг такое странное, ненастоящее, и оно могло бы пугать меня, но я слишком опьянён собственными мыслями, чтобы думать об этом. Оно какое-то тоскливое, давящее со всех сторон. Оно хватает меня за шею, душит изо всех сил, а я не могу ничего поделать с этим, отдавая себя по частям. Иногда мне всё же становится страшно, когда я сталкиваюсь с реальностью лицом к лицу. Я так запутался, что потерял ту самую грань, отличающую реальный мир от моих иллюзий, от игры моего воображения. 

**_Реальность._ **

Я не могу от неё убежать и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу. 

Всё должно быть совсем не так.


End file.
